


Let Me Take A Sip of That Poison

by desreelee123



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Biblical References, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Dark, Drinking, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Sex, F/M, Light Masochism, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desreelee123/pseuds/desreelee123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Darmody always has an excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take A Sip of That Poison

 Jimmy knew that the whole Princeton debacle was a huge mistake.

Up to this day, he still loathes how _her_ touches made him feel electric like every nerve ending in his body had been cast aflame and how he had sinfully enjoyed it, enjoyed the feeling of her hands traveling up his thighs, of her warmth wrapped around his prick, but above all, how sinfully guilty it made him feel afterwards.

He remembered how disgusting it made him feel for days on end, like he was an aberration to nature.

A filthy little boy. The son of a whore.

A normal person didn't go fuck his mom while in a confused daze on a drunken night.

That was the first time he told himself that there would be no second time.

So the next time it happened, he felt sick for himself and for the kind of person he is but at the same time, a bit excited and anticipatory.

That was when he knew that none of this was going to stop..

_It's gonna be okay Jimmy. It's gonna be okay._

The night it happened _again_ was during the week he had come back from the war. He had just returned home from a day of running errands for Nucky Thompson.

He still recalled the faint smell of alcohol and cologne that clung to her skin as he ploughed into her.

_Ma, what are you doing here?_

She had poured him a glass of Bourbon while, at the same time, she nursed her own glass of whiskey. He felt himself marvel at the soft, beautiful smile she gave him as he took a sip of his drink. 

_To celebrate your return._

It was sinful and unnatural. Jimmy wasn't a religious person but it had him contemplating if this was enough to send him into damnation. (As if he wasn't damned enough already.)

He had wondered endlessly afterward if this was what being punished felt like.

She had kissed him in a drunken stupor and he didn't even bother to try and shove her away as she made her way onto his lap. He voiced his protests and reasoned that this was not right, that none of it was but his feeble protests simply fell to deaf ears.

(But he knew then that he was actually enjoying it too, somewhere deep inside.)

_Ma, this isn't right. Angela, Tommy, ma._

She had stuck her tongue down the cavern of his mouth and tasted him, tasted the sweet taste of Bourbon and the steak he had for dinner.

_It's okay Jimmy. It's okay._

(This was the version of events that he tells his wife later that evening: Gillian had fallen asleep on their dining table after having a couple of drinks with him to celebrate his safe return. He then had simply taken her in their bedroom to rest. Then he went to check Tommy in his crib to see if he was sleeping well. After an hour, she woke up and left for the evening.)

His mother's lips tasted of Bourbon and strawberries.

Gillian ran a hand down his back in a mockery of a maternal gesture and he, in turn, held her close to his hard, sculpted body. He hoisted her up on the table roughly, wanting to finish this fast, and she bared her milky white neck before him whilst wrapping long, creamy legs around his waist as he pretended to see long, curly raven locks instead of red ones.

_Oh Jimmy. You've grown to be such a fine young man._

He quickly unzipped his pants and freed his throbbing member. She, in turn, leant forward and kissed him hungrily, devouring every part of his mouth as if it was hers to devour, hers to ruin.

Jimmy trailed hand up her thigh before shoving two fingers inside of her roughly to feel the wetness inside. He felt his member growing harder as he moved his digits in and out, listening to his mother thrash and moan like a wanton whore. Finally, her hands found the zipper of his pants and freed his throbbing, engorged member. After a few moments of more fumbling and awkward positioning, Jimmy impaled his mother with his hard member in one powerful move. She gasped at the sheer suddenness of it. Jimmy did not even take the time to let her get used to his length as he started thrusting in and out at his own pace, wanting to take from her as she had taken from him.

_Ma._

_Jimmy._

As he felt his impending climax looming, his thrusts became wilder and more erratic. His mother was starting to thrust back at him while at the same time wrapping her legs tighter around him, allowing him to go as deep as he could possibly get. Their bodies rocked together in perfect harmony as their breathing became intertwined, their breaths mingling together.

After a few more thrusts, Jimmy was on the edge. One hard, last thrust and he pulled out and shot his load on the table. She climaxed soon after.

Not long after, she hopped off the table, already having recovered from her orgasm and had immediately set about to put on her clothes and shoes in record time. She didn't have the emotional strength to deal with what would come after so she does what she does best: run away. Jimmy didn't find it in him to stop her, still too wound up and ashamed.

The veteran took out a stick of cigarette and lit it as he watched the passing scenery of Atlantic City through the window of his apartment, not bothering to put on his clothes just yet. A soft click sounded behind him. Gillian Darmody had just gone from his home.

He allowed himself a few moments of calm blankness before letting the waters of guilt clench around his heart once more. He felt disgusted at himself.

_I drank too much Bourbon I couldn't even remember anything._

He grabbed the opened bottle of whisky and took a swig.

This was the second and last time it happened.

(He liked to think that because it helped him get through the night. In reality, it would happen two more times, the last one being the night in which he tried to kill her in a drug-induced stupor and the other time during a similarly empty night.)

He would of the smell of her perfume and the forbidden solace her lips provided while he slept beside his wife that night.

Then he would hate and love the way he felt disgusted at himself the morning after.

It was a sinful, sinful ordeal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Boardwalk Empire or anything associated with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of like my first time writing incest and Jimmy/Gillian but constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
